Goodbye I'm Sorry
by boyslovefreak101
Summary: Dan is tired...I dont own the song goodbye im sorry. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! Really sad but give it a try.


Goodbye I'm Sorry

Me:*sobs*

Dan:...

Me:...I own nothing...

'Time has run out for me...everythings distant and I don't know what to believe...its so hard.'

Dan was done just done. He thought his relationship with Shun was going well but it turns out he was cheating on him with Alice. And on top of that his parents think he is a selfish crazy depressed brat. He started cutting again this time badly. He had no idea what to do. He just wanted the pain to stop. "I thought you LOVED ME!" He always would yell in his room, but all his parents do is say "Stop complaining." His so called friends hardly talk to him now. Just like Shun they just don't care. "Did they ever?" He would always ssk himself "Or were they just helping Shun hurt me?" 'Lost in the world confusion and I need to leave for a while...life is so meaningless there is nothing worth a smile.' " 1 week." He said to himself " 1 week until I end it. They won't have to deal with my stupid annoying self" He cried himself to sleep as usual staring at that beautiful picture of him and Shun back when he thought they were 'happy'. "Do I even know what happiness feels like anymore? " he whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall sitting on his bed listening to his parents talk about him. "I don't know what to do with that one anymore. " /dad said. "I know " /mom responded. Dan laughed as he slit his wrist again and again knowing no one would care. He watched the blood run down his wrist with curiosity as it started to pulse. School was horrible...ever since word got out he liked guys. Everywhere he turned someone snickered or tried to hit him. Easily dodging he watched them fall on the floor. No one was there for him...no one cared. It was all about Shun and Alice the most wonderful couple anf people he would just laugh and walk away.

'So goodbye I'll miss you and I'm sorry but this is my fate...everything is worthless...no one wants me to stay...' "Three days" he sadly again whispered to himself. He seemed pretty excited about ending his own life. 'Well of course I am...I want the pain to stop. Just go away thats the answer. ' Dan usually thought this all the time...ever since Shun hurt him. This is all he can think about. "I think I'm going to skip school tomorrow. Yes I will." He agreed with himself. That day he got ob the bus as usual but when the bus dropped off the kids he left campus. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just needed to be alone and not be traumatized at school at the moment. He arrived at the park and decided to look at the flowers. They were so beautiful and peaceful. "Must be nice not having to be bullied or feel worthless. " Dan laughed to himself while looking up he saw a young boy tearing up the flowers on the other side. Angered he screamed at the boy and threw the closest thing he could find which was a rock. He the boy square in the face hrr teared up crying for his mom. When moms at the park arrived he pointed to Dan and they look to him with anger and fear. Dan gulped as they started to head towards him. He ran in the other direction out of the park. Escaping the angry mothers he got his breathing back to normal and you walk around the block. He sighed as the hours passed. "Should I go back? " he asked himself as he turned to his street. "Maybe...why not?" He laughed remembering when his parents were so excited to see him home now he didn't know what they would say and to be honest he didn't care. No one cared about him and he cared about no one. 'And I'm sorry... but I've waited to long...so heres my goodbye no one will cry over me...I'm not worth any tears...its been the years of abuse. ' "Tomorrow" Dan couldn't wait. Tomorrow he was going to end hid life. He had it all planned out and he was ready.

'Neglected to treat the disorder that controls my youth.' His parents knew he had serious depression after Shun hurt him and the bullying. They did nothing... 'For so long...i'm in a fleshy tomb buried above the ground. Its no use why should I hold on its been five years and I dont need no more so goodbye life's abuse and I'm sorry but this is my fate everything is worthless...' "Today.. " Dan was quite. Quieter than usual. No fights and of course no one noticed. He laughed as night came and he locked his door. Dan took a piece of paper and wrote... "Not really sure what to say but I finally got rid of your burden. I won't ever bother you or try to feel. To those people you know who you are this is for you." He was calm tears streamed down his face as he took out the knife. He placed it to his wrist and dragged it as hard as he could. Blood poured out as it soaked his bed. Dan started to feel dizzy as he wiped some blood on the note of his final words. 'No one who wants me to stay...and I'm sorry but I've waited to long so here's my goodbye no one will cry over me im not worth any tears...' Dan looked up at the ceiling as he laid down on his bed. In his hand was a picture of him and Shun when they were 'happy' as he took his last breath. 'And I'm sorry but this iss my fate...everything is worthless no one wants me to stay and I'm sorry but I've waited to long...so here's my goodbye no one will cry over me(x2) I'm not worth any tears Everyone cried... Me:... Dan:...read and review please... Goodbye I'm Sorry Me:*sobs* Dan:... Me:...I own nothing... 'Time has run out for me...everythings distant and I don't know what to believe...its so hard.' Dan was done just done. He thought his relationship with Shun was going well but it turns out he was cheating on him with Alice. And on top of that his parents think he is a selfish crazy depressed brat. He started cutting again this time badly. He had no idea what to do. He just wanted the pain to stop. "I thought you LOVED ME!" He always would yell in his room, but all his parents do is say "Stop complaining." His so called friends hardly talk to him now. Just like Shun they just don't care. "Did they ever?" He would always ssk himself "Or were they just helping Shun hurt me?" 'Lost in the world confusion and I need to leave for a while...life is so meaningless there is nothing worth a smile.' " 1 week." He said to himself " 1 week until I end it. They won't have to deal with my stupid annoying self" He cried himself to sleep as usual staring at that beautiful picture of him and Shun back when he thought they were 'happy'. "Do I even know what happiness feels like anymore? " he whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall sitting on his bed listening to his parents talk about him. "I don't know what to do with that one anymore. " /dad said. "I know " /mom responded. Dan laughed as he slit his wrist again and again knowing no one would care. He watched the blood run down his wrist with curiosity as it started to pulse. School was horrible...ever since word got out he liked guys. Everywhere he turned someone snickered or tried to hit him. Easily dodging he watched them fall on the floor. No one was there for him...no one cared. It was all about Shun and Alice the most wonderful couple anf people he would just laugh and walk away. 'So goodbye I'll miss you and I'm sorry but this is my fate...everything is worthless...no one wants me to stay...' "Three days" he sadly again whispered to himself. He seemed pretty excited about ending his own life. 'Well of course I am...I want the pain to stop. Just go away thats the answer. ' Dan usually thought this all the time...ever since Shun hurt him. This is all he can think about. "I think I'm going to skip school tomorrow. Yes I will." He agreed with himself. That day he got ob the bus as usual but when the bus dropped off the kids he left campus. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just needed to be alone and not be traumatized at school at the moment. He arrived at the park and decided to look at the flowers. They were so beautiful and peaceful. "Must be nice not having to be bullied or feel worthless. " Dan laughed to himself while looking up he saw a young boy tearing up the flowers on the other side. Angered he screamed at the boy and threw the closest thing he could find which was a rock. He the boy square in the face hrr teared up crying for his mom. When moms at the park arrived he pointed to Dan and they look to him with anger and fear. Dan gulped as they started to head towards him. He ran in the other direction out of the park. Escaping the angry mothers he got his breathing back to normal and you walk around the block. He sighed as the hours passed. "Should I go back? " he asked himself as he turned to his street. "Maybe...why not?" He laughed remembering when his parents were so excited to see him home now he didn't know what they would say and to be honest he didn't care. No one cared about him and he cared about no one. 'And I'm sorry... but I've waited to long...so heres my goodbye no one will cry over me...I'm not worth any tears...its been the years of abuse. ' "Tomorrow" Dan couldn't wait. Tomorrow he was going to end hid life. He had it all planned out and he was ready. 'Neglected to treat the disorder that controls my youth.' His parents knew he had serious depression after Shun hurt him and the bullying. They did nothing... 'For so long...i'm in a fleshy tomb buried above the ground. Its no use why should I hold on its been five years and I dont need no more so goodbye life's abuse and I'm sorry but this is my fate everything is worthless...' "Today.. " Dan was quite. Quieter than usual. No fights and of course no one noticed. He laughed as night came and he locked his door. Dan took a piece of paper and wrote... "Not really sure what to say but I finally got rid of your burden. I won't ever bother you or try to feel. To those people you know who you are this is for you." He was calm tears streamed down his face as he took out the knife. He placed it to his wrist and dragged it as hard as he could. Blood poured out as it soaked his bed. Dan started to feel dizzy as he wiped some blood on the note of his final words. 'No one who wants me to stay...and I'm sorry but I've waited to long so here's my goodbye no one will cry over me im not worth any tears...' Dan looked up at the ceiling as he laid down on his bed. In his hand was a picture of him and Shun when they were 'happy' as he took his last breath. 'And I'm sorry but this iss my fate...everything is worthless no one wants me to stay and I'm sorry but I've waited to long...so here's my goodbye no one will cry over me(x2) I'm not worth any tears Everyone cried...

. Me:...

Dan:...read and review please...


End file.
